Cαи уoυ кιℓℓ мє αgαιи?
by Ren Takao
Summary: Siempre le pareció que era algo estúpido el tener los fuegos artificiales de fondo mientras una pareja se besa, pero cuando vives esa experiencia tu perspectiva cambia por completo. Está cansado de caminar sin rumbo, pero no le importaría hacerlo un poco más si es lado de ese chico del que está enamorado. [HimuIzu] [Fluff]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki que nos hará sufrir con la publicación de los capítulos de la secuela porque serán bimensuales :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Este es el último fanfic del año, pero espero traer más para el siguiente...siempre y cuando la escuela me lo permita porque al parecer no tendré muchas vacaciones y es por lo general cuando puedo actualizar lo más seguido posible. Disfruten el año que viene con sus familia, lean y vean mucho yaoi, disfruten a los basketbolistas ahora que se viene la nueva temporada. Ámenme por el amor de papi Dios (?) que les traigo cosas bonitas, con muchos feels y esas cosas.<strong>

**Disfruten la cena con sus familiares, si van a salir diviértanse mucho de mi parte por favor. Sean felices y olviden a todas aquellas personas que solo les hacen la vida imposible, sean una papata caguaii así como yo(?). No ignoren fanfics con parejas hetero que tienen su hermosura *m* y coman mucho que la comida es felicidad, pero no se excedan xD.**

**En fin. Me puse a experimentar con el HimuIzu y créanme que no es muy buena idea escuchar a GRANRODEO y después a OLDCODEX mientras estaba escribiendo. Sé que suelo escribir muchas cosas homo, pero me superé ahora...aunque me gustó bastante meter a estos dos en esta situación bastante similar a lo que son mis vacaciones :'D el plan era que Tatsuya fumara pero eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Recuerden que estoy loca y que esto tiene demasiada azúcar a mi parecer(?).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Can you kill me again?<strong>_ _**—**_

_**.**_

_**I'm tired of walking**_

_**.**_

Está cansado de absolutamente todo.

No quiere saber nada de nadie, no quiere saber absolutamente nada.

Desea fervientemente que el mundo se quede en completo silencio por un momento solamente para descansar y relajarse un poco.

Sabe que es un deseo algo estúpido, irrisorio.

Sonríe ladinamente ante sus pensamientos.

Está cansado de todo y todos. No le importa en lo más mínimo demostrarlo.

_Solo quiere que día termine._

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, de todo lo que le rodea.

Sabe que el cielo ha oscurecido, pero no está seguro de la hora qué es. Bien pueden ser las 7 de la noche o las 3 de la mañana.

El frío casi es soportable, aunque no esperaba menos si el día anterior ha nevado toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Su abrigo le mantiene caliente, no del todo pero al menos no está tiritando de frío a pesar de tener los dedos de ambas manos congelados. La bufanda es de ayuda, pero tampoco evita que su nariz se enfríe a tal punto de ponerse completamente roja a causa del frío.

En esos momentos le gustaría tener una taza caliente de café, podría pasar a comprarla a la tienda de conveniencia que su ojo descubierto alcanza a ver al final de la cuadra, pero sabe que perderá tiempo valioso.

Suspira largamente.

Retoma su camino hasta la dirección de aquel chico que alguna vez jugó en el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin.

Sabe de memoria todo lo que tiene que recorrer, con el paso del tiempo y las varias visitas que le ha hecho en el pasado lo aprendió.

Suelta una pequeña risilla algo sarcástica, pero sin mala intención. Sonríe levemente, o eso es lo que sus labios ligeramente agrietados por el frío dejan ver a los demás transeúntes que caminan por la ciudad.

Le parece algo irónico, tiene su gracia.

Es el último día del año, bien podría pasar el tiempo en la fiesta que sus amigos han organizado pero se prometió que iría a verlo. Siente la necesidad de estar junto a él aunque sea el último día del año.

Siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, ver los fuegos artificiales desde el pequeño balcón del departamento del contrario mientras las tazas con café caliente humean liberando el calor.

Su cuerpo siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, dormir a su lado sin intenciones ocultas. Desea despertar al día siguiente y ver su hermoso rostro durmiendo como tantas veces.

Ama ese ligeramente pálido rostro, que tal vez no compita con la cara de modelo de Kise, pero es perfecta.

Ama el color de sus ojos, de un hermoso gris platino que te hacen sentir algo de frío si te pierdes en ellos.

Ama su sentido del humor, sus malos chistes y bromas que están a años luz de las que hace el idiota de Takao.

Ama su voz, para él es casi la de un ángel caído del cielo.

Le gusta su comida, aunque no sea tan buena como la de Taiga, pero le gusta más que la de su _hermano menor _por el simple hecho de que la prepara él.

Le agrada su suave piel que muchas veces ha acariciado.

Está perdidamente enamorado de aquel chico con el nombre de Izuki Shun.

Ama todos sus defectos y virtudes, el que sea tan atento con él aunque a veces no se lo merezca.

Anhela besar sus labios de nuevo.

.

La música le hace sentir relajado, acompañado.

La taza con café humea sobre la mesita frente al sofá mientras él intenta que la manta que tiene cubra su cuerpo por completo.

Suspira rendido.

Es imposible estar completamente cubierto por la cálida manta si no se hace un ovillo.

La soledad y el sonido de las notas musicales danzando le acompañan.

No le importa pasar el último día del año de esa forma, se siente relajado a pesar de que el ruido en las calles no ha cesado ni un solo momento desde la mañana.

No se arrepiente de no estar en la fiesta que ha sido organizada para despedir el año viejo y darle la bienvenida al año nuevo, le agrada más estar en su pequeño departamento refugiándose del frío que no le deja pisar el frío suelo a menos que traiga unos gruesos calcetines como en ese momento.

El sonido del timbre le saca de su mundo lleno de pensamiento por un momento, tiene que desprenderse de la manta que mantiene el calor que necesita para no temblar horriblemente de frío.

Se sorprende de ver al más alto en el umbral de la puerta. No esperaba recibir visitar ese día, mucho menos contar con su presencia pero le alegra bastante que haya decidido no asistir a la fiesta.

Una linda y tierna sonrisa adorna su rostro sin que se percate de la misma. Lo ha hecho de manera inconsciente.

Sus pómulos se tiñen de un hermoso carmín.

—No esperaba verte hoy, Tatsuya. —se hizo a un lado para dejar que el otro pasara. Afuera se sentía frío.

—No quería soportar a Kazunari y a Ryōta borrachos y estando encima de mí. —aquello solamente era una excusa, una verdad a medias para no admitir que necesitaba y ansiaba verlo.

.

Tal vez el día no había sido el mejor de todos. Tal vez se sentía cansado y solamente deseaba que por fin terminara el año.

Pero teniendo a Shun abrazado podía olvidarse de todo y todos.

De los reclamos de sus padres exigiéndole que pasara el año nuevo con ellos en Estados Unidos, los berrinches de Takao cuando le dijo que no asistiría a la fiesta porque ya tenía planes, aunque para eso ya sabía que con un bote de helado de chocolate a su amigo se le olvidaba absolutamente todo.

Probablemente no era la celebración más grande u ostentosa, pero si la más perfecta.

Le hubiera gustado pasar navidad con Izuki, pero por esas fechas estaba con sus familiares en Estados Unidos. En ese sentido, le gustaba mucho más la forma japonesa de celebrar la navidad a la que se sigue en América, seguramente hubiera disfrutado más su compañía que la de su familia en extremo molesta.

Un largo y profundo suspiro.

No valía mucho la pena pensar en eso.

El incesante ruido de los demás habitantes podía llegar a ser molesto, pero no le preocupaba. De hecho prefería ignorar las risas de los niños y sus familias, el ladrido de un perro que seguramente estaba frente al edificio de departamentos.

Todo eso no era importante si tenía el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos.

Ambos siendo cubiertos por la manta de Shun, viendo una película a la que Himuro no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención por estar perdido en los detalles del rostro de su acompañante.

Sus pestañas ligeramente largas, sus finas facciones. La forma en la que los juegos de luces y colores del televisor le hacían ver incluso más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Su cabello tan negro como la noche, tan brillante.

Soltó una carcajada algo irónica. Por un momento llegó a pensar que el cabello del otro era el oscuro cielo que les estaba acompañando afuera y el brillo del mismo era la luna.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó el más bajo.

—Nada. Es solo que estaba apreciando lo atractivo que eres.

Vergüenza no era una palabra que Tatsuya conociera, nunca había conocido la misma.

Tampoco era parte de su personalidad callarse las cosas, no en vano había pasado gran parte de su vida en un país con unas costumbres mucho más liberales a las japonesas.

Tal vez era por eso que la gente a veces lo veía raro.

—Vamos, tú eres mucho más atractivo que yo. Niño bonito. —aquello distaba bastante de ser un insulto aunque haya sido dicho de esa forma.

.

La hora en el reloj indicaba que los fuegos artificiales no tardaban mucho en empezar.

11:45 pm.

—¿Quieres más café? —preguntó Tatsuya notando como las dos tazas que momentos antes habían estado llenas, ahora estaban vacías.

—Por favor.

.

No requirió de mucha fuerza para forzar al otro a que fueran al balcón a pesar del frío que se sentía.

Solamente quería estar abrazado por unos momentos al otro.

Su cuerpo había memorizado la calidez ajena que cuando le hacía falta la misma, siempre buscaba la forma de obtenerla.

Plantó un suave beso en la mejilla del más bajo, ganándose una pequeña queja que prefirió ignorar.

Solo quería ver los fuegos artificiales abrazado a él, prometerle que estarían juntos otro año más tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

Tal vez era una situación demasiado cliché, una situación típica de los mangas shōjo pero no le importaba.

Si alguna vez le había parecido realmente absurdo el que en una escena romántica pusieran fuegos artificiales de fondo, pero una vez que vives esa experiencia tu perspectiva cambia por completo.

En verdad, era agradable ver las explosiones de colores en el cielo mientras abraza a Izuki por la espalda y las tazas de café humean liberando calor.

—Shun, Happy new year.

—Feliz año nuevo Tatsuya.

Probablemente, esa era la escena más hermosamente perfecta en la que habían estado, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo mientras se daban un cálido beso.

El frío les obliga a regresar adentro, sin algo que les abrigue no soportan mucho tiempo estar afuera Solamente terminan los fuegos artificiales y regresan al sillón.

Ninguno tiene sueño, al parecer la cafeína les ha quitado el cansancio o simplemente quieren pasar más tiempo en esa pequeña fiesta para dos.

En sus planes está el disfrutar el tiempo, sin pasar a otro plano mucho más complejo. Solamente desean compartir la compañía y felicidad que se regalan mutuamente.

Varias veces han recibido las burlas sin mala intención de los demás, pero saben que solo es una muestra de lo felices que están de su relación que ha durado a pesar de todo lo que han pasado.

Está cansado de todo y todos a su alrededor.

Podría morir en ese preciso momento y moriría realmente feliz por el simple hecho de estar junto a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

Sus deseos a veces rozan lo ilógico, al igual que las bromas sin sentido de Izuki.

Había llegado a escuchar a Kazunari que los nacidos bajo el signo de escorpio son muy apasionados, en un principio pensó que al menor se le estaban pegando las mañas de su novio, pero era cierto que era apasionado a su forma.

Pasión no siempre es sinónimo de sensualidad y lujuria.

Suspira de nuevo.

Deja un suave beso sobre la cabeza del otro.

Podría morir solamente de estar abrazado al menor.

Se siente realmente satisfecho y su ligera sonrisa lo demuestra.

Está cansado de caminar sin rumbo, pero no le molestaría seguir haciéndolo si es al lado de ese chico que le llena el corazón y le hace sentir un idiota enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dato curioso. Esto empezó siendo un unilateral!KagaTakaunilateral!MidoTaka bastante triste y trágico y termino siendo un hermoso HimuTaka LOL, no es mi culpa que el título dé muchas ideas para todo tipo de géneros.**

**¿Alguien distinguió que el título es parte de la letra de una canción pero traducida en inglés? ¿No? Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, es parte de la letra de ROSE HIP-BULLET de GR, opening de Togainu no Chi. Sinceramente la adaptación al anime del vídeojuego no me gustó mucho, pero su opening y todos sus endings son realmente hermosos, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharlos todos les diré que no se van a arrepentir, sobre todo si encuentran "Togainu no Chi, Light my Fire" de e-ZUKA.**

**Si les gustó, si quieren apredrearme o dar un tomatazo, quieren dar una crítica constructiva o algo no duden en hacerlo en reviews. Realmente aprecio todos los comentarios que me dejan.**

**Si quieren saber más de otros proyectos pueden pasarse por mi perfil, tengo los enlaces a varias de las redes sociales que usó frecuentemente.**

**-Ren**


End file.
